El gran proyecto escolar
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Aqui lo que paso con Kendall y con James mientras que Carlos y Logan hacian su "trabajo en equipo"... Slash Kames Kendall/James ¿Samut? Advertencia: Si eres homofobico te recomiendo que no lo leas y si lo haces es tu desicion pero deja review XD


Hola, aquí un one-shot Kames el cual pensaba subir el día de mi cumpleaños (El cual fue el 7 de diciembre, cumplí 15), pero no pude puesto a que me fui a pasar ese día a Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles, California, últimamente viajo mucho a Estados Unidos tanto que creo que seria mejor irme a vivir para allá hehehe.

Bueno este one-shot se tratara de lo que paso con James y Kendall mientras que Logan y Carlos hacían su "Trabajo en equipo" ya que unas cuantas personas me lo pidieron y pues sin mas que decirles aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten! (Si no saben de que estoy hablando, los invito a que lean mi one-shot "Trabajo en equipo")

Advertencia: Es el primer Kames que escribo, así que puede que sea un desastre.

* * *

**El gran proyecto escolar**

* * *

**POV Kendall.**

No he podido dejar de observar a James, el me parece tan lindo y sexy, si hay algo que me gusta de James son sus muy apetecibles y sobretodo hermosos labios, amo la manera en la que su pelo cubre su frente, amo su nariz y sobretodo eso ojos, los cuales al mirarlos simplemente me hipnotizan por completo y por mas que suene raro también amo su trasero, el cual me calienta a tal grado que quisiera hacerle el amor como loco sobre el escritorio…

-Kendall-

Me gustaría probar todo su cuerpo…

-¡Kendall!-

Y besar su…

-¡KENDALL!-

**Narrador.**

Kendall estaba completamente metido en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta de que James lo llamaba hasta que este decidió darle una pequeña bofetada para que reaccionar.

-Oye eso dolió- se quejo Kendall mientras sobaba su mejilla.

-Lo siento pero fue necesario ya que tú no reaccionabas- contesto James dando una pequeña risita al ver como Kendall se sobaba.

-Oh, lo siento es que estaba pensando en cosas-

-Esta bien, te pregunte ¿Que si se me ven bien mis nuevos pantalones de cuero?- James comenzó a girar lentamente para que Kendall los pudiera ver mejor.

Kendall observo con detenimiento lo ajustados que eran esos pantalones tanto que no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el trasero de James que por primera vez se veía más grande de lo normal.

James pudo notar que el rubio miraba su trasero lo cual le ocasiono un leve sonrojo que para su suerte no se notaba.

-¿Entonces se me ven bien o mal?-

-Ammm, se te ven de maravilla, de echo te hacen ver muy sexy…- _**"¡Pero que mierda acabo de decir!" **_-Quise decir que te ves muy candente…- _**"Kendall mejor ya cierra tu boca" **_-Te ves bien.-

James se sonrojo pero esta ves de sobremanera, no creía que Kendall quien es uno de sus mejores amigos pensara que era sexy, en ese momento todo se volvió incomodo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que James decidió romper el silencio pero este se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su maestra la Sra. Collins.

-Buenos días- saludo la maestra mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos los alumnos del salón incluyendo obviamente a James y a Kendall.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta la semana de proyectos ha comenzado, así que para el viernes quiero que ya me traigan su proyecto bien elaborado o por el contrario tendré que reprobarlos- dijo la maestra.

-Pero de que va ser nuestro proyecto- pregunto Jane compañera del salón de los chicos y ex novia de James.

-Este año se los pondré sencillo-

Todos en el salón prestaron más atención de lo normal aun, incluyendo a Kames.

-Quiero que ustedes escojan el tema, solo no quiero que el tema tenga que ver con el sexo- aclaro la maestra mirando a el grupo de chicos pervertidos del salón (Sigo creyendo que en todos los salones siempre hay un grupo de pervertidos ya que yo pertenezco a uno XD)

-Y quiero que el proyecto se haga en equipos de dos integrantes-

Kendall pensó que podría hacer el trabajo con James pero en ese momento recordó lo sucedido minutos atrás.

James al igual que el rubio tuvo esa idea pero por el mismo motivo decidió no hacerlo, así que ambos decidieron que lo harían con Logan.

-Ahora quiero que en orden escojan a su compañero de equipo- indico la maestra.

James y Kendall caminaron directo hacia Logan, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que su intención era la misma, sin dudarlo corrieron para ganar a Logan.

James y Kendall comenzaron a jalonear a Logan para que el fuera el compañero de equipo de alguno de ellos dos.

-Logan será de mi equipo!- Grito James jalando a Logan hacia el.

-¡Estas loco, el será de mi equipo!- grito Kendall también jalando a Logan hacia el.

-¡Chicos!- grito Logan, lo cual hizo que James y Kendall lo soltaran.

-Que- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo escogeré con quien haré el proyecto-

-Esta bien- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Entonces… escojo a… escojo a Carlos-

-¿Y con quien haremos nuestro proyecto?- preguntaron el castaño y el rubio.

-Pues háganlo ustedes- opino Carlos.

Kendall y James se pusieron nerviosos, Carlos y Logan lo notaron pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Amm… también puede funcionar- dijo Kendall comenzando a reír con sus amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo incomodo que seria trabajar con James y James al igual que Kendall pensó lo mismo (Hahahaha se nota que son el uno para el otro o no?)

El resto del día fue aburrido para los 4 chicos.

El timbre de la escuela sonó dando aviso de que las clases ya habían terminado por ese día.

Los 4 amigos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del plantel.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos juntos para hacer el proyecto- dijo Logan señalándose a si mismo y a la ves a Carlos.

-Ok, igual nosotros- dijeron al unísono James y Kendall aun nerviosos.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Carlos para después dar media vuelta junto con Logan e irse por el camino derecho.

-Adiós chicos- dijo James para después hacer lo mismo e irse por el camino contrario con el rubio.

Mientras caminaban había un gran silencio por parte de ambos chicos, hasta que de nuevo James decidió romperlo.

-Hace frió ¿No crees?- pregunto James mientras se frotaba sus brazos para así poder calentarse por lo menos un poco (Recuerden que ahí es invierno)

-Si- fue lo único que contesto el rubio.

-Maldición olvide mi chaqueta en el casillero-

Kendall al oír eso se quito la chamarra que el traía puesta y se la dio a James. (aww a mi me paso algo parecido solo que mi amiguita me robo mi chamarra grrr! XD)

James no quería aceptar la chamarra de Kendall pero el sabia lo terco que era el rubio por lo que no le quedo de otra que aceptarla.

Ambos siguieron caminando durante 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kendall.

Al entrar a la casa Kendall arrojo su mochila en uno de los sillones el cual era rojo al igual que los demás, comenzó a buscar a su mama o a Katie pero no encontró a ninguna de las dos.

-¡Kendall! Tu mama te dejo una nota- grito James desde la sala.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la sala y vio la nota sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

"_Kendall, cariño yo y Katie fuimos a la casa de la abuela, no te preocupes no le paso nada, solo le hablaremos de "cosas de mujeres" a Katie, en la cocina deje espagueti con albóndigas, regresamos hasta mañana, besos y por favor no destruyas la casa."_

-Pobre Katie jejeje aun recuerdo cuando mi padre me hablo sobre las "Cosas de hombres"- James comenzó a reír.

-Por lo menos de eso te hablo tu padre, con migo no fue cómodo que mi madre y mi abuela lo hicieran- dijo Kendall haciendo un puchero mientras recordaba ese día o mejor dicho esos 3 días.

James y Kendall comenzaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-Bueno ¿Quieres comer?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si, vamos- respondió el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

* * *

**Mientras comían…**

-Oye y ¿Cuál será nuestro tema para el proyecto?- pregunto James dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kendall.

-La verdad no lo se- respondió Kendall.

-Si tan solo estuviera Logan aquí- susurro el castaño.

-James, si no querías hacer el proyecto escolar con migo me lo hubieras dicho- dijo el rubio un poco enojado.-Y si tanto te urge estar con Logan dime que estas haciendo aquí-

-Oye en primera yo si quiero hacer el trabajo con tigo solo dije lo que dije por que Logan es muy bueno con esto de los proyectos y en segunda ¿A ti que te importa si yo quiero o no quiero estar con Logan?- a James le había molestado un poco la actitud de Kendall.-Oh, espera ya se cual es el problema aquí-

-Según tu cual es el "problema"-

-Kendall Donald Knight tu estas celoso- respondió James muy seguro de si mismo.

-Yo ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?- Kendall comenzó a ponerse nervioso por sabia que lo que decía James era verdad.

-No se tu dímelo-

-James yo no estoy CELOSO- dijo Kendall resaltando "Celoso".

-Bueno, entonces no creo que te moleste si digo que Logan es Hermoso, que tiene un excelente cuerpo…-

-James ya basta-

-Me encantaría tener sexo con el…-

-¡Ya basta!- Kendall comenzaba a molestarse.

-Tomar su pene y comenzar a…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Kendall definitivamente ya estaba molesto.

-Entonces admite que estas celoso y que estas enamorado de mi-

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celoso y yo no estoy enamorado de ti!- Kendall quería aceptar todo pero su estupido orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Entonces por que crees que soy sexy y candente-

-Y-yo n-no c-creo eso- Kendall comenzó a tartamudear.

-Oh, eso si que es una gran pena- James se puso de pie y camino hacia Kendall quedando a un costado de este.-yo tenia planeado darte mi culo en este mismo instante- James tomo la mano derecha de Kendall y la puso sobre su trasero, Kendall comenzó a apretar el trasero de James.-Pero lastima, yo no le doy nada a alguien que no cree que soy sexy y candente- diciendo esto James quito bruscamente la mano de Kendall y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Kendall impulsivamente corrió hasta donde estaba James y lo arrojo al suelo, James se quejo pues le dolió bastante, mientras tanto Kendall se estaba quitando el cinturón (Así es damas y caballeros o mejor dicho rushers y rusherboys Kendall trae cinturón XD) James al instante supo lo que quería Kendall y pensó en que no se lo haría fácil a Kendall por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia el baño para encerrarse pero antes de llegar Kendall lo detuvo por la muñeca jalándolo con furia hacia la habitación de Kendall, al llegar Kendall arrojo a James sobre la cama y rápidamente salto encima de el para evitar que escapara.

-Kendall me estas lastimando- se quejo el castaño.

-Lo siento niño bonito pero Kendall no esta aquí-

-Entonces te recomiendo que tomes tus precauciones por que este niño bonito no se dejara coger por un desconocido- Jemes le susurro en el oído a Kendall para después darle pequeñas lamidas.

El rubio comenzó a despojar de sus prendas a James hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, James ya estaba erecto, esto excitó mas Kendall que comenzó a desnudarse el también, ya una ves desnudos los dos comenzaron a besarse con mucha lujuria y pasión a la ves.

-Ahora eres Kendall- dijo el castaño.

Kendall negó con la cabeza y luego le dio una sonrisa picara.

-Entonces entenderás que debo huir-

-Jajaja ya lo veremos- dijo el rubio sacando su cinturón de quien sabe donde para luego tomar ambas manos de James con fuerza y atarlas para que no se escapara.

-Esa no me la esperaba- James comenzó a reír.

El rubio tomo el pene de James y comenzó a bombearlo mientras lo chupaba, cuando James sintió que se venia intento detener al rubio pero este hizo caso omiso y dejo que James lo llenara con su esencia tragándolo todo sin dejar ninguna sola gota (Ok eso fue asqueroso XP).

El rubio acomodo a James de rodillas sobre la cama con sus manos y su cabeza sobre una almohada.

-James quiero decirte que eres muy sexy y candente y que tienes un lindo trasero-

-Jajaja lo sabía, ahora sigue con lo tuyo- ordeno el castaño.

Kendall alineo su pene en la entrada de James para después entrar de una estocada, eso hizo que James gritara de dolor, cosa que hizo sentir mal al rubio por lo que quiso parar.

-James lo siento- dijo Kendall con culpa en su voz.

-Ahora si eres Kendall-

-Vamos James ¿Es enserio?-

-Vamos Kendall enójate y sigue con lo que empezaste-

-No lo haré-

-Bueno no quería hacer esto pero lo haré, has visto el trasero de Carlos últimamente, en verdad me excita…-

-Hey niño bonito ahora si cruzaste mi limite-

Kendall comenzó a embestir como loco a James haciendo que este gimiera pero ya de placer.

-Aaa…o sii…mmmmmmm….Toca de nuevo ahí Kendall-

Cuando dijo esto el castaño, Kendall supo que había encontrado la próstata de James por lo que comenzó a embestir en ese punto, solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas para que Kendall se viniera dentro del castaño, al salir de este le quito el cinturón de las manos y lo abrazo pero esta ves con cariño y amor.

-Jamie quieres ser mi novio- Pregunto seriamente Kendall.

-Claro que si Kenny- después de esto ambos se dieron un beso pero este a diferencia de los otros era con todo el amor que se tenían.

* * *

**Una hora después.**

-Kenny aun no se me ocurre nada para el proyecto-

-A mi tampoco, pero tengo una idea, que tal si vamos a espiar a los chicos para ver de que se trata su proyecto y así darnos una idea-

-Andando- James comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero fue detenido.

-Oye y si mejor nos vamos en el coche de mama- pregunto Kendall mientras agitaba las llaves frente a James.

-Diría que si por que la verdad me duele mucho mi trasero cuando camino-

-Eso te ganas cuando despiertas a mi bestia interior-

Ambos chicos comentaron a reír, después subieron al coche de la señora Knight y se fueron directo a la casa de Logan (¿Como saben que están en la casa de Logan? Hahahaha ni yo se XD)

Al llegar bajaron del coche para después subir por un árbol el cual daba a la ventana del cuarto de Logan (Claro que James sufrió al subir por el árbol XD) al llegar a la ventana escucharon algo que los dejo en shock.

-Más rápido, más rápido- Gritaba Logan.

Al reaccionar se asomaron y lo que vieron nunca se lo imaginaron, sus dos mejores amigos estaban teniendo sexo, al procesar todo no pudieron evitar reír un poco ya que la situación de Logan y Carlos era parecida a la suya.

-Bueno entonces ¿Que hacemos con lo del proyecto?- pregunto James mientras bajaba con dificultad del árbol.

-No te preocupes ya tengo algo en mente-

-Pero la maestra dijo que…- James fue interrumpido por Kendall.

-Descuida no tiene que ver con el sexo, yo no soy un pervertido como David o como Gustavo, ellos si que son unos pervertidos- (No pude evitarlo RusherloveKogan XD)-Y te aseguro que será un gran proyecto escolar- dicho esto Kames se regreso a la casa de los Knight.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**** en la escuela secundaria ****Detroit Lakes High School… **

Los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban en su salón platicando de los proyectos.

-Y, ¿Cómo les fue en su proyecto?- pregunto Kendall a Logan y a Carlos. (hahahaha cinico!)

Ambos chicos se miraron y después dijeron al unísono -Ni te imaginas-

-¿Y a ustedes?- pregunto Carlos.

James y Kendall también se miraron y respondieron lo mismo al unísono

-Ni se imaginan…-

* * *

Y eso fue lo que paso con James y Kendall, ¿Qué loco no? Yo tenia planeado que el smut fuera algo apasionado, pero mi mente trastornada no me lo permitió y casi, casi termine haciendo que violaran a James XD

P.D. Abi DiLaurentis yo se que este fic esta pésimo pero por favor no seas mala con migo apenas es mi primer Kames.

P.D.2 Dejen reviews o moriré de un ataque al corazón, hahaha naa ni que esto fuera death note jejejeje pero encerio dejen reviews.

Se despide.

GustavoRusherboy13.


End file.
